goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Nana
is former member of the club Japanese Culture Festival Research Society who was the senior Linda. She is currently working as a singer in a band. Appearance As a member of the Rock Band, she is seen wearing punk clothing and bring a standard guitar which she put his back, when she is relaxed or not wearing punk clothing that she had also had an element such as a rock band. She wearing heavy make-up. Nana came be a bit freaky sometimes, but as Linda said she kind and can rely on whenever she need him as friend. Personality Nana has a character that looks a bit rough for being despite that she looks to have good properties shown when trying to help Linda who is a former Junior, and other goodness is apparent when she bothered to deliver Banri who had fever hospital. Another personality who also said she did not like to see people who are in doubt. History She was once a member of the Japanese Culture Club Festival Research Society, who then came out because she was busy with her Band. Plot She first appeared in a cafe where Mitsuo saying that he could not bear to Kaga Koko, after Koko despair and sorrow she said she wanted to die and after that Nana appears and gives her a gig tickets, Nana and said "if you want to die, die with Music ". After Koko and Banri up in Nana concert Koko then acting strange and funny in desperation, Koko climbed the stage and then followed by Banri make Nana upset and said that "this is just a stage belongs to me", Nana then called officers to drive them both. She then appeared again in the elevator Banri apartment when he was with Koko, the ballpark he was willing to pursue the elevator closed and says if he wants to come too. She then noticed Banri but they both then ignored her, thinking she was weird. She clearly didn't appreciate being ignored, which is shown when she learns of Linda's problem. She then appeared again with Linda, who realized that Linda had problems. After that, she made a plan to call Banri about his leaking apartment, and then after that Banri went back to the apartment and met her. After Banri surprised that Nana was there, Nana said that they are neighbors and also revealed that they also met in the elevator a few days ago. Banri said that He wanted to say hello a few times in the apartment but always ignored, when Banri revealed Tokyo, Nana said that she was from Warabi in Saitama. Banri then asked about the problem of flooding in the apartment, which is then immediately answered by Nana that it was a lie because she is calling him, she then showed Linda who is in his apartment, she pulls Linda out in order to resolve the problem by Banri he then came in and closed the door as soon as said would "not like to see other people's hesitation. Category:Female Category:Characters